


Sweet As Shuga

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: After Shuga is eliminated, Nina realizes there may be more than friend feelings between them.





	Sweet As Shuga

When Shuga was eliminated, Nina and Brooke were both heartbroken. Although they hadn’t known him for very long, he had become one of their best friends. Nina sat in his room after the elimination feeling very sad. He wished he could’ve just had a chance to say goodbye to Shuga. Nina lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly and take away his pain for the night. Maybe he’d wake up in the morning and it would all be a dream.

~~~

The next morning in the workroom, RuPaul brought in some of the eliminated queens. Nina was so excited to see Shuga among the familiar faces. He was even more excited when Brooke paired them together for the makeover challenge. He couldn’t wait to spend two whole days with Shuga.

“I missed you so much!” Shuga exclaimed as he hugged Nina tightly.

Nina smiled. “I missed you too.”

Once all the queens were paired together, they were told that the eliminated queens would not be returning, nor could they use their hands to help with the challenge in any way. Nina was fine with that. He could easily paint Shuga’s face himself.

“Do you have an idea for what we’re going to wear?” Shuga asked when they sat down at Nina’s workstation.

“Yeah,” Nina headed over to his outfits and pulled out one for him and one for Shuga. “This is what I was thinking.”

Nina had a LGBT Pride theme going with their outfits. His was rainbow for the gay pride flag, and Shuga’s was made using the colors of the transgender pride flag. He hoped that Shuga would be open to the idea and willing to wear it.

“I love it,” Shuga took the outfit from Nina and held it up in front of him. “We stan trans representation, honey.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Nina smiled. “I had a backup in case you weren’t cool with this, but I think this will honestly be better.”

RuPaul, however, was not cool with Nina’s outfit choices. Nina could tell it was Shuga’s outfit that bothered RuPaul the most. Although RuPaul’s visit shook them up a little, Nina wasn’t going to let RuPaul’s underlying transphobia ruin the challenge for him. He still wanted to show trans representation, so that’s what he was going to do.

“I’m glad you decided not to change,” Shuga said with a smile. “It’s your outfit and we need to show our support to our brothers and sisters out there watching. They would be disappointed if we let RuPaul bully us into changing our minds.”

“Thanks, Shuga,” Nina hugged him. “You’re the best.”

~~~

Nina and Shuga hung out in Nina’s hotel room after filming was over for the day. They wanted to talk more about their plans for the challenge, but they also just wanted to spend some time together before Shuga had to leave again after the next elimination. They were sitting on Nina's bed facing each other like girls at a sleepover.

"How have you been since I left?" Shuga asked.

"A little sad," Nina shrugged. "I feel better now that you're back."

"Why were you sad?" Shuga grabbed Nina's hand comfortingly.

"Honestly," Nina laughed nervously. "I missed you. I was heartbroken that you got sent home."

"Aww, honey," Shuga smiled. "I'm here now."

"Only until tomorrow night," Nina sighed.

"Don't think about that right now," Shuga squeezed her hand. "Just focus on the fact that I'm here."

Nina smiled, feeling slightly better. "Thank you. That honestly helps."

"Anything for you," Shuga said. "You just gotta stay positive and focus on winning, honey."

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

Shuga laughed. "Thank you."

~~~

Nina's own elimination was just as heartbreaking for the three best friends as Shuga's had been. Brooke was in the competition without his friends and was left with only Vanjie. Nina was thankful that she was at least able to see Shuga again before they had to leave. Nina was quite nervous to see Shuga because he realized that he was developing romantic feelings towards the other queen.

"I'm sorry you got sent home, honey," Shuga said sadly has he hugged Nina.

"Me too," Nina sighed. "But it's okay."

Shuga nodded. "Good. I'm glad you're alright."

"Hey, Shuga?" Nina asked nervously as they pulled away.

"Yeah?" Shuga tilted his head.

"Nevermind," Nina smiled. "I'll text you when I get back home."

~~~

"Have you even  _ seen  _ Shuga since filming ended?" Brooke asked as they sat in a dressing room together after a show. It had been two months since they got back from filming. Life had returned to normal for the most part.

"No," Nina sighed. "I want to, but I'm terrified of rejection."

“Nina,” Brooke shook her head. “I’m pretty sure Shuga likes you too.”

“What?” Nina asked. “How do you know that?”

Brooke shrugged. “Just do. Seriously, ask her to hang out.”

“Fine,” Nina laughed. “If you’re so sure she likes me, I’ll ask her to hang out. No is the worst answer I could get.”

“Good girl,” Brooke smiled. “Go get what you want.”

~~~

Nina asked Shuga to come visit him while he was in New York for a show. Shuga happily agreed, stating that he really missed his best friend. They decided to meet up in Nina’s hotel room. Nina waited patiently by the door when Shuga said he’d arrived at the hotel. When there was a knock at the door, Nina waited a couple seconds before answering.

“Just like old times, huh?” Shuga laughed and hugged Nina. “Seems like we’re always hanging out in hotel rooms.”

“It’s kind of our thing,” Nina smiled. “Come in, please.”

Shuga stepped into the room and Nina closed the door behind them. Nina sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, encouraging Shuga to come sit with him. Shuga sat down and smiled.

“It’s been a while,” Shuga said. “We really need to hang out more often.”

“We really do,” Nina laughed. “It’s my fault we haven’t though.”

“Why is that?” Shuga asked.

“I may or may not have been avoiding you,” Nina admitted shyly.

Shuga tilted her head. “Why?”

"Remember after my elimination when I was gonna say something but I changed my mind?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Shuga nodded.

"Okay," Nina took a deep breath. “I realized earlier that day that I have a crush on you, but I chickened out and got too scared to say anything.”

“What were you scared of?” Shuga asked.

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Nina looked into Shuga’s eyes. “Do you feel the same way?”

Shuga smiled. “Yes. I do.”

“Oh,” Nina laughed, relieved. “Good.”

Shuga held Nina’s face in his hands, admiring him lovingly for a minute. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Nina’s. Nina never imagined Shuga being the one to make the first move, but he didn’t mind at all.

"You're so cute when you blush," Shuga laughed.

Nina looked away, face red as a fire truck. "You're just cute in general."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Shuga said with a smile. "Hey, is it true that you and Brooke almost had sex once?"

"Yes," Nina laughed. "There was some intense making out but nothing sexual happened."

"Interesting," Shuga said, laying back on the bed.

Nina moved around on the bed so that he could lay beside Shuga. He put a hand on Shuga's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other. Nina was feeling a million emotions at once as they kissed. He was so glad to be catching up on lost time with someone he'd been scared of losing due to his feelings.

"Baby," Shuga said as they pulled away.

"Yeah?" Nina asked.

"This is nice," Shuga smiled.

"Yeah," Nina smiled back at him. "It is."

Shuga pushed Nina onto his back and straddled him. Nina was shocked at first, but then Shuga kissed him and everything was okay. Nina let his hands wander down to Shuga's lower back. Shuga leaned down and kissed Nina's neck. Nina grabbed Shuga's ass and squeezed it roughly, making Shuga moan against his neck. Shuga climbed off of Nina and lay beside him.

"I always think of you as so sweet and pure," Shuga laughed. "So it's a little crazy having you touch me like that. I'll get used to it."

"I feel the same way about you," Nina couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Eventually we'll get over that," Shuga said.

"I can't wait," Nina leaned over and pressed their lips together.


End file.
